


Борода

by reda_79, WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018/pseuds/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018





	Борода

Бросив случайный взгляд в зеркало, Дилан останавливается. Подходит ближе и щелкает рубильником. Свет заливает каждый угол просторной ванной комнаты, не оставляя ни тени. Слишком ярко. Дилан смаргивает выступившие слезы и, наконец, всматривается в гладкую поверхность.

Непривычно темные распухшие губы исцарапаны, будто он целовался со взбесившимся пылесосом, с которого еще и забыл снять жесткую щетку. Щеки и шея в красных пятнах и полосах, им тоже досталось. Задрав подбородок, Дилан трогает бардовый подтек прямо над кадыком и вздрагивает от неожиданно острой вспышки фантомного удовольствия, приправленного легкой болью.

Выругавшись, он трет лицо, будто может стереть отпечатки бурной ночи. Но, конечно, ничего у него не выходит.

– Вот блядь! – бормочет Дилан и возвращается к изучению собственного отражения.

Зеркало почти в полный рост, и он может рассмотреть грудь с примятыми после сна волосками. К счастью, тут следов нет, хотя соски, кажется, выглядят немного ярче обычного. Он трогает правый и снова дергается. Болезненно, но хорошо. Внизу живота ощутимо теплеет, и член тяжелеет.

Дилан смотрит на него как на врага.

– Нет! – командует он сам себе и щелкает по предательской плоти. Становится хуже. Или лучше. Хрен поймешь.

Член теперь стоит почти уверенно.

– Но хоть ты не выглядишь жертвой ебаного насилия, – бормочет Дилан, осторожно касаясь большим пальцем головки, и жмурится от удовольствия.

– Я не буду дрочить в одиночестве, пока это чудовище дрыхнет, – говорит он своему отражению, убирая руку с члена и переступая с ноги на ногу.

В заднице знакомо печет. Дилан знает, что сам виноват, ему говорили, что слюна не лучшая смазка. Но чужой язык и губы довели его до полного безумия, а еще чертова борода… Дилан замирает и разворачивается к зеркалу задом, чтобы рассмотреть свои ягодицы.

–Ну охуеть! – его возглас отражается от кафельных стен многократным эхом.

Задница красная, будто он сел на ежа.

– Что ты делаешь? – Тайлер застывает в темном проеме, почесывая бороду. В ярком свете редкие седые волоски кажутся серебряными.

– Осматриваю причиненный ущерб, – ехидно фыркает Дилан.

– Что? Я сделал тебе больно? Где? Дай посмотрю, – Тайлер перемещается с такой скоростью, что едва не впечатывает Дилана в зеркало. Со стуком падает на колени.

«Чертов придурок, наверняка останутся синяки», – думает Дилан. Но большие ладони ложатся на его ягодицы, обрывая всяческие мысли. Горячее дыхание обжигает и одновременно остужает раздраженную кожу. Анус сжимается от предвкушения, а член-предатель прилипает к животу.

– Ты чертов маньяк, – бормочет Дилан, опираясь лбом о холодную поверхность зеркала, и разводит ноги, позволяя Тайлеру… все что он хочет сделать. Коснуться пальцами, языком или блядской колючей бородой.  
Да, вот так лучше всего.

– Сам ты… – возмущение Тайлера гаснет, так и не успев прорваться.

– Давай же! – требует Дилан и поддает задницей навстречу. И почти сразу чувствует влажное прикосновение губ, расслабляясь, когда упругий язык толкается внутрь. Борода колко впивается в нежную кожу, добавляя ощущениям остроты.

– Тай… лееер! — стонет он, чувствуя, как подкашиваются колени. Родные руки не дают упасть, подхватывают вовремя и несут прочь в темноту спальни.


End file.
